


My Different Life as a Grim Reaper

by SomniSol



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: New death scythe, Some Humor, stupid jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 04:55:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5034538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomniSol/pseuds/SomniSol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short story about an OC getting a new death scythe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Different Life as a Grim Reaper

I guess I am something special, around here. Not like many reapers see someone like me, a lot. Hey I didn’t ask for this life but I got it so I have to make the best of it.

“He look it’s a hoe.”

“Yeah, yeah, laugh it up.” 

Not like I haven’t heard that one before.

“Wonder how many souls that hoe has reaped.”

“Nice one Dick!” 

“My name is Richard!” 

Gets him every time.

I didn’t ask to be given one of the most ridiculed death scythes out there but it just sorta happened. When I first got it I was young and naïve and I didn’t really know what it was. Stares turned into snickers, snickers turned into office jokes, and office jokes turned into full on humiliation. People bug me about it more and more and what makes it worse is that I’m a girl. Yeah, one of the few females reapers. Hopefully the torment will end soon…

“Your request for the transfer of a new death scythe has been authorized. Here is the slip, you can be on your way now.”

“Thank you so much Mr. Spears. You really don’t know how much I appreciate this.”

“I understand why you would want this, so I obliged.” 

“Well thank you, I’ll be off now.” 

Will wasn’t as bad as everyone thought he was. And he wasn’t as stupid either. He heard all the ridiculous jokes and gossip around here. I mean really, an branch full of men that might as well be a bunch of old biddies, who have nothing better to do but talk crap about others.

“Here you are, your new death scythe. No offense but its way better than the last one.”

“None taken, it’s a beauty! Better than Dick’s.” We both laughed and I went to show off my new scythe.

Once again people stared at me but this time they didn’t laugh or anything. I knew it, my new scythe is bad ass!

“Aw what happened? Is the hoe a little self-conscious or something?” 

This guys will never let up.

“No, I just thought I could use an upgrade, Dick.”

“My. Name. Is. Richard!”

“I. Don’t. Give. A. Crap!”

“You’re still a hoe.”

“And you’re still a Dick.”

“Changing your death scythe isn’t gonna do anything.”

“And changing your name isn’t gonna either. You’ll still be a Dick.”

Now I really pissed him off.

He got all up in my face. Did I mention another thing about me? Besides being one of the few female reapers, my size didn’t help my cause either. I’m average height for a woman but being surrounded by really tall men, made me look like a little girl.

“Once a hoe always a hoe.”

I kept calm because I knew I could take him down right now. This guy was nothing against me.

“I don’t know why you like to make fun of me so much. Yeah, a hoe isn’t the ideal death scythe, but I’ve dealt with it. And in any case, you’re the little gardener boy walking around with hedge clippers.”

His face was so red, I thought his head would explode.

“You little!” he raised his fist, and I was ready for it but someone else cut in.

My little friend Dick fell back on his ass. 

“That’s enough don’t you think. It’s not very manly to pick a fight with a girl, that’s her size.”

As soon as they saw the tall blonde, they all ran away like the cowards they were.  
God this guy really likes to push it. How many times do I have to tell people that I can fight my own battles.

“Eric, what the hell?! I could’ve easily taken this guy. And I’m not that short!”

“You just got a new death scythe, and were about to start a fight. Will wouldn’t be happy about it and he would’ve revoked that piece from you.”

I hated to admit it, but he was right. Will was nice enough to let me get a new one and if I ended up in his office because of a stupid fight he would’ve taken it away from me.

“I know.” I mumbled.

“What’s going on here?” 

Oh man, why did he have to show up.

“This one was about to get into a fight, after getting her new death scythe.”

He looked at me with those eyes! Those eyes are gonna be the death of me.

“What were you thinking? You could have gotten into trouble.”

“I know Alan, I’m sorry.”

He never yelled at me, but scolding me like a child was enough to make me feel guilty. He always had a way of doing that to people. 

“Just don’t let them bother you okay?”

“Okay.” I sighed.

Eric and Alan are like the big brothers I’ve always wanted but never had. Eric beats the crap out of anyone that messes with me, even though I don’t need it! And Alan looks out for me, always so sweet and caring. We talk a lot and we trust each other with all our secrets and stuff.

“Hey! Anybody miss me?”

“Grell!” I jumped up to hug the flamboyant red reaper.

Grell, is like my big sister. She always insists on be referred to as a lady and I don’t care. We always hang out and she spends all night talking about the men at the Dispatch. None of them interest me so I just listen. We’re best friends and I wouldn’t ask for anyone else.

Grell likes to do crazy stuff but she’s not as crazy as Ronald.

“What’s up guys? Why wasn’t I invited to this little get together?!”

Speak of the devil.

“It’s not a get together, we’re having a little intervention here!” 

“Intervention?!” Eric! What intervention?! I didn’t do anything!

“What did she do now?” Ronald smirked, looking in my direction.

“I didn’t do anything!”

“She almost got into a fight, and right after she got a new scythe.”

“Tsk, tsk, tsk. That’s not good. By the way love the new scythe.” He winked.

I could take Alan seriously when he scolded me, but Ronald was just teasing, like he always does.

“I told you I didn’t do anything! He was gonna punch me and Eric knocked him down, but I could’ve handled it on my own!”

“Oh darling, was it Richard again?”

“Yes.” I grit me teeth.

“You two are always fighting! Have you ever thought that maybe you have feelings for him?”

My head snapped towards her reaction. “Are you crazy?! I hate that jackass!”

“Yeah but you do have strong feelings towards him, otherwise you wouldn’t talk about how you much you hate him so much. And you do talk about him a lot.” Ronald smirked again and I felt my cheeks turn red.

“I don’t talk about him! I rant about him, there’s a difference!”

“Hmm, I think Ron’s right. I don’t think you hate him… you really like him!” Eric chuckled.

“Shut up! I do not!”

“Whatever you say, but you can’t fool us.”

“Leave her alone already, if she says she doesn’t like him then she doesn’t like him.” Alan gave me a sweet little smile.

Bless his heart!

“Why are you all standing around here for?”

Uh oh.

“Will! You’re here!” Grell ran to hug the stoic man, but he simply wacked her on the head   
with his death scythe, knocking her down.

“Mr. Spears.” Me and Alan both said in unison as we straightened up.

“How’s it going Will-senpai?” 

“Hey Will.”

I have always respected William, and I still can’t believe the way Eric so plainly addresses him.

“You should all be working, not standing about.”

“Yes sir, me and Eric have some collections to do soon so we’ll be off.” Alan grabbed Eric’s arm and dragged him off as he waved.

“Ronald?”

“I know, I got some paperwork to do, I’ll be on it. Later Will-senpai!”

“Grell?” 

The redhead groaned on the floor.

“Grell have you been working on your paperwork? It was due from some time ago. I suggest you get to it.”

He looked up at me now, raising an eyebrow.

“Uh, I just got my new death scythe.” I awkwardly laughed.

“Very nice improvement. I believe you have collections today as well?”

“Yes sir. I was on my way out just now. I’ll be sure to check in later and turn in my work on time.”

“Very well.” He turned to walk away but he stopped, “Oh and, please don’t get into trouble.”

How the hell did he know?!

“I know everything.”

Ok, now he was starting to freak me out!

“Yes sir!” I bowed and left.

While no one ever said life as a reaper would be easy, no one ever said it couldn’t be fun. Yeah its way different from life as a human, but I guess that’s the good thing about it. It’s different, I’m different, and everyone’s life could use a little, different.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short thing I wrote trying to imagine myself as a grim reaper. My luck, I would get a hoe as a scythe. Also I was thinking about the cat in the hat movie when I thought about the hoe. hehehe. 
> 
> No offense to Richards out there. You're name is great, don't let anyone ever tell you otherwise.


End file.
